Talk:Playing God (episode)
Boom mic in DS9 2x17 While watching the DS9 Season 2 episode "Playing God" I noticed that you can see a boom mike in the console behind Jadzia Dax from approximately 22:51 until approximately 27:08 and from approximately 27:14 until approximately 27:20. In the TNG episode there is a similar goof involving a sound technician that is listed in the background information. I would like to make an addition to the article in a similar fashion, but I wanted to check if there were any specific guidelines in relation to production goofs before I proceeded. I am an editor on Wikipedia so I am very comfortable with writing and editing articles, but I am also very aware of how wiki communities operate with their rules and guidelines and I wanted to make sure that I would follow any (if there are any such guidelines for production goofs present) before I proceeded. Thanks bunches! --Ihmhi 21:08, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :I guess our guidelines for information like that are 1) it goes in the background section (vs. a "Bloopers" or "Goofs" or any other name), and 2) the tone is kept encyclopedic, i.e. nothing that comes across as "Look what they did in xxxx!!!! Can you believe how stupid they were to not catch that????" -- Renegade54 21:43, 18 January 2007 (UTC) ::Would a similar note be acceptable in the Background section of ? ::Here's the note I'd like to include: ::*''While Picard and Jellico are having their final briefing, the scene cuts back and forth to Riker at the first aft station on the bridge. It is interesting to note that earlier in the episode, Captain Jellico ordered it to be changed to Damage Control, yet it is still labelled Science I.'' ::I had included a similar observation in the Summary section, but being new, didn't realize that was inappropriate. Where, if anywhere, could this be noted?--Topher208 12:55, 20 January 2007 (UTC) As Renegade54 said, it goes in the background. I guess I will get around to writing the stuff about the boom mike when I get a chance. --Ihmhi 04:04, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Mardah vs. Martha After just writing the summary for this episode, it's very obvious Sisko says "Mardah" and not "Martha" when he's in his quarters talking to Jake, so I've removed the background information saying otherwise. It may say "Martha" in a script or something somewhere, but it's very clear he says "Mardah". Unless my hearing sucks. --Cinder 10:14, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :Yep, my goof. She is called Martha in the teleplay, but Sisko clearly says 'Mardah'. Sorry about that. Bertaut 21:54, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::Sounds to me like Sisko says "Marta", an alternative pronunciation of "Martha" I've run across before Izkata 22:30, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Jadzia's Spots "When Arjin goes to Jadzia's quarters and she is with her alien friend, Jadzia appears wearing nothing but a towel with her bare shoulders showing no thrill spots all the way down from her shoulders to her toes. In later seasons, the show's producers decided to make Jadzia's thrill spots go all the way down her body to her toes. See season 5 episode Let He Who Is Without Sin..." : I think this is inaccurate. I may have misunderstood it, but I think it is suggesting there are no spots on her shoulders and legs. However, you can clearly see spots on her shoulders running down beneath the towel. As for her legs, it's hard to see them, you don't get a good enough view to say there are spots there, but you don't get a good enough view to say there aren't either. – Bertaut talk 17:27, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::I was going to check on this last night, but I forgot. Thanks for doing it, Bertaut. I knew it had to be incorrect as Curzon Dax is shown to have spots going down his shoulders in . --Cinder 17:33, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Credit :(credited as "Cardassian") Why was this removed following "Richard Poe as Evek"? We normally include instances of "credited as." Was he not credited this way? - Bridge 12:57, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Jadzia and Curzon How come that Jadzia does not know for sure what Curzon thought of her? For instance, at 34:33, "When I found out Curzon was dying, I requested the Dax symbiont. - And Curzon didn't object? - No. I've never been sure quite why." Also, at 19:11, "(Sisko to Dax) You made it through the programme. - No thanks to him. - Are you sure?" Shouldn't she have gotten that memory from Curzon? – 20:37, May 14, 2010 (UTC) i dont know why jadzia never got the memories but the reasons are expanded on in the episode Facets (episode)-- 14:30, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :She did have the memories, as they did get transferred to Odo in 3x25 Facets. However, as shown with Kira and Dax's first host in that same episode, Jadzia isn't conscious of everything in all Dax's previous hosts. Izkata 14:08, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Expanding Universe What's the point of dropping the protouniverse in a different area if it's still going to expand and devour our own universe? 02:36, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure right now, but this isn't the forum to question plot elements, as article talk pages are meant to discuss changes to the article itself only. In the future, please use the Reference Desk for other specific questions. 31dot 09:10, April 16, 2012 (UTC) A-B-C Episode The story and script information indicates that this is an "A-B-C Episode". Searching the internet provides no context as to what this means, but plenty of ABC Network scheduling. If this term is specific to Star Trek perhaps the term should be elaborated somewhere, or else spelled out. :Three storylines, as opposed to a main and a single "side story". -- sulfur (talk) 12:00, September 10, 2014 (UTC) TNG/DS9 Characters The article says "This episode features three of the six characters who appeared in Star Trek: The Next Generation and DS9: Quark, Gul Evek, and Morn. Worf, Q and Vash are the only ones who do not appear." What sort of bizarre partial list is this? The lack of O'Brien on it is baffling in and of itself, but what of Picard, Bashir, Lwaxana Troi, Thomas Riker, Alexander Rozhenko, and maybe others that I'm forgetting off the top of my head? Am I missing something about this? TSNix (talk) 03:09, January 3, 2020 (UTC)